Recently, an IC card is used instead of a magnetic stripe card. Such an IC card includes a semiconductor element such as a memory IC or CPU in the card in itself, and this increases memory beyond that of a conventional magnetic stripe card by more than several figures. Furthermore, an arbitrary operation function or recognition function can be realized.
FIG. 7 shows a prior art IC card and FIG. 8 shows a cross-sectional view thereof. The reference numeral 3 designates an electrode terminal which is in itself embedded in the card in itself 1 together with a mounting substrate 2. This electrode terminal 3 is exposed by a terminal window in card 1. The reference numeral 4 designates an IC module mounted on the substrate 2.
In this prior art IC card, the electrode terminals are exposed to the outside, and these terminals are likely to be contaminated, thereby resulting in a malfunction. Furthermore, when a person charged with static electricity comes into contact with the teminals, the IC chip provided therein may be electrostatically destroyed.